Welcome to the Asylum
by InTheDark34
Summary: There is secrets lurking behind the doors of the St.Louis Mental Institute. Evan just wanted to serve and get out of there. But with doctors who seem to abuse their power and with an intriguing patient, he can't help but be drawn to him. SLASH Evan/Randy
1. The Beginning

**Title: **_Welcome to the Asylum  
><em>

**Author:**_ InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings:** Eventual Evan/Randy, and other characters and pairings.

**Rating:** Teen-Mature

**Word Count: **1,244**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE, or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: _*SLASH*  
><em>**

**Beta: Mrs. Randista  
><strong>

**Summary:** There were many secrets lurking behind the doors of the St. Louis Mental Institute and Hospital. Evan just wanted to serve the time he had to and get out of there as soon as possible. But with doctors who seem to abuse their power and a certain intriguing patient who he can't help but be drawn to, Evan finds himself caught between wanting to escape the place and wanting to save himself and his new found friends from it's evil clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>*Past Memories*<br>**

**~"Evan?"**

**"Don't you _dare_ touch him!"**

**"You. Piece. Of. Shit..."**

**"Are you sure you're okay Evan?"**

**"EVAN!"~**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet ride. Way too quiet inside the car for the two occupants inside of it to be comfortable. As the concerned older man drove him to his undesired location. Evan sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself and stared through the window. He watched his surroundings pass him by as they got closer to his new '<em>home<em>'. It was supposedly going to help him get '_better_'. He knew that he didn't need to get better, but of course it wasn't up to him. If it was, he wouldn't have been enduring the awkward silence in the car to go someplace he knew he would end up hating.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." His uncle, Chris Jericho, said with a small reassuring smile as he quickly took his eyes off the road to glance at his sad nephew.

"That's what they all say..." Evan mumbled with a frown. He shook his head to try and clear it as past memories began to surface in his mind. The last thing he wanted was to have to endure going to someplace and listen to people drone on about what was wrong with him, while being plagued with constant images and memories of all that had gone wrong in his life. But even with his skepticism, he couldn't deny the glaring opportunity for a somewhat fresh start. He just wished it all sat better in his stomach.

Chris sighed to himself as he made a turn down a road that was surrounded on both sides by a forest of trees. "Look, it's not like I want you to be there, but I'm concerned about you Evan. I just want you to get better, and that's what this place is here for, to help you get better..." The blond tried to reach out to Evan, but the younger man pulled away from his outstretched hand.

Chris, dejectedly, put his hand back on the wheel. As a few minutes passed between them, the place that Evan would be living for a while slowly came into view.

"Evan, we're here." Chris whispered softly as he slowly pulled his car to a stop in front of the building. He leaned down to open the trunk, and silently exited the car to retrieve Evan's belongings.

"Whoopee..." The brunette replied sarcastically as he glared at the building in front of him with a bit of confusion and anger. Angry that he had to be there in the first place, but torn because as much as he hated it already, he didn't want to be right about it. His stare increased to a glare as if he was challenging the building to prove him wrong.

The building itself was huge. Multiple stories high-every time he tried to count them he would lose track of what number he was on and have to frustratingly start over with many windows (the type usually found in office buildings that couldn't open), the white paint was pure and bright without a chip in sight and stood out from the green forest that surrounded the building. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sign that said _'Welcome to the St. Louis Mental Institute and Hospital, we hope to make your stay a memorable one!'_ on the front of the building, next to the building's front entrance.

Evan 'tsked' at the building with a shake of his head and looked down at his hands which were resting on his lap. They were shaking slightly, doing nothing to hide his nerves which were making themselves more known as said hands begin to moisten with sweat.

'I don't need help...' Evan thought with denial as his emotions became mixed within him. It had become the mantra he repeated to himself whenever he began to feel overwhelmed by the situation.

Evan, caught up in his own thoughts, was startled out of his reverie when his uncle slammed the trunk door closed and carried his duffel bag full of the little things he was allowed to bring in to the facility to use during his stay.

Chris tapped on the glass window of Evan's door catching his attention, "Come on, Evan." The older man commanded as he walked up the steps to the front doors not waiting to see if Evan was following him.

The younger man sighed to himself in the empty car as he unbuckled his seat belt and left the vehicle to follow his uncle outside. As he made himself get closer to the doors he could feel his heart began to beat faster almost as if it was going to jump out of his chest. He couldn't ignore the feeling sitting in the bottom of his stomach. It was like something big is going to happen. For his own sake (and sanity) he hoped that the feeling in his stomach was a warning of a positive thing. But deep down he knew that something was going to happen. He just wished he could have known for sure what it was without having to guess or convince himself otherwise.

"So, are you ready?" Chris asked quietly as he looked back at his nervous nephew staring at the doors with caution.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Evan replied shakily to the other man. With a nod, both Evan and Chris entered the hospital, beginning his future, not knowing of the events that were in store for him inside of the institute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Hey everybody! I hope you all like this new fic I made! If you want to see the next chapter please write me a review and I'll try to update my story as fast as I can since I have school again (Senior year, woohoo! :D ) and less time now to write. So what do you gals & guys think? Is it good? :)


	2. Settling In

**Title: **_Welcome to the Asylum  
><em>

**Author:**_ InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings:** Eventual Evan/Randy, and other characters and pairings.

**Rating:** Teen-Mature

**Word Count: **1,689**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE, or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: _*SLASH*  
><em>**

**Beta: Mrs. Randista  
><strong>

**Summary:** There were many secrets lurking behind the doors of the St. Louis Mental Institute and Hospital. Evan just wanted to serve the time he had to and get out of there as soon as possible. But with doctors who seem to abuse their power and a certain intriguing patient who he can't help but be drawn to, Evan finds himself caught between wanting to escape the place and wanting to save himself and his new found friends from it's evil clutches.

* * *

><p>As both men entered the building, Evan looked around at his new surroundings with the slightest bit of interest. They walked towards what Evan could guess was the waiting room and his uncle briefly left his side to talk to a lady at the front desk situated behind a plastic window. The room itself was white and the plain walls were adorned with a few framed photographed pictures of different settings: the beach, an amusement park, the sky, and the sunset.<p>

"Those are beautiful pictures, aren't they?"

Evan quickly glanced towards the voice at his right and saw that it came from an older man. He guessed that the man was probably older than his uncle Chris, and had long brown hair with the slightest dusting of a beard along his jaw and chin. His blue eyes were filled with mirth and there was a hint of a smile on his face. It looked like he wanted to laugh at the surprised expression on Evan's face, but knew it would be wrong to, so he was stuck with a half smile. He was also wearing scrubs like all the people he seen when he went to the hospital and from all the medical drama television shows.

"Yeah, they are..." Evan answered quietly as he gave the other man a half-smile.

The long haired man nodded calmly after he got control over his laughter and raised his hand to shake the younger man's, "I'm Mr. Michaels, but the patients here call me Shawn."

With a bit of hesitation he clasped the hand in front of him and shook it. "I'm Evan..."

"Nice to meet you Evan." The older man, now known as Shawn, commented brightly, "And don't worry, you'll get used to this place easily like all the other patients".

"Ha ha, right..." Evan replied with a hint of sarcasm as he pulled his hand back.

Shawn raised his right eyebrow in a silent question, but they were interrupted when a third man joined them.

"Hey, Michaels!" A blond man, who looked to be younger than Shawn and his uncle Chris, in a gray suit yelled.

"What do you want, Kennedy?" Shawn drawled out with a bit of his Texas accent showing as he gave a look of boredom and stared at the other man.

Kennedy growled in frustration as he looked around the room, as if searching for someone, "I'm looking for DiBiase, and I can't find him," The blond turned towards Shawn, "Have you seen him?"

Evan watched the two quietly as Shawn tapped a finger on his chin, "Hmm, I'm guessing Teddy is playing a little game of hide-&-seek!" The long haired man grinned, "If I were you, I would look for him in the library, somewhere in the fantasy section."

Kennedy growled out a 'thanks' and stomped out of the room towards the elevators to go upstairs where the library was located.

"I hope there aren't any problems." Chris said suddenly and the two men turned towards the concerned voice of the blond.

"Of course not, that was just our, grouchy as usual, psychiatrist Dr. Ken Kennedy."

"Ken Kennedy?" Chris gave a look of disbelief, "What? His parents couldn't come up with a better first name?" Both men laughed loudly at the joke, but Evan couldn't find the humor in the comment.

_'At least he still has his parents...'_ He thought with sadness, while the other two calmed down from their loud raucous laughter.

Both men shook hands as they introduced themselves, "I'm Chris", the blond said with a grin.

"And I'm Shawn, and I'm guessing that you're Evan's father?" The man asked with an arched eyebrow.

Chris' smile faltered a bit as he pulled his hand away and let out an awkward chuckle, "Um, I'm his uncle".

Evan hunched into himself as he bowed his head, _'I wish he was though...'._

"I'm so sorry, my mistake." Shawn frowned a bit as he thought about what the blond's reaction and the posture of the younger man meant, but he didn't want to push either one of them any further with any questions at that point in time.

"Well, I guess that all of Evan's paperwork is done?"

"Yeah, it is..." Chris replied softly as he gave Evan his stuff back. He had to look away and will the moisture in his eyes away when the brown eyed man gave him a desperate look that said _'please don't leave me!'._

"I'll show Evan to his room now. And don't worry; I'll take good care of Evan." Shawn said with all seriousness.

Chris sighed a bit, both in relief and emotional exhaustion, "Thanks", Shawn nodded to him. The blond walked towards his nephew and enveloped him into a tight hug, "I'll miss you Evy..."

Evan grabbed on tightly onto the other man's shirt as he softly cried a bit into his shoulder, "I'll miss you too, uncle Chris...".

Chris patted Evan's back as he told him that, when he could, that he would call and tell him everything that is going on back home that he wants to know.

Evan sniffled as he nodded and wiped the stray tears off his face. Chris waved goodbye and left the hospital while the younger man watched him slowly drive away, leaving him alone in a new and daunting place.

"So, are you ready to see your room now?" Shawn asked with a half smile, understanding what Evan was going through.

Evan closed his eyes tightly as he sighed, "Yeah..."

Shawn nodded as he guided his emotional patient to the room he would be staying in for a long period of time.

* * *

><p>"Well, here's your room," Shawn said as he opened the door and stepped aside so Evan could enter it. "Don't worry, after a couple of days or so you'll be comfortable sleeping here in no time. It'll be like your second home." Shawn said with a nod, hands on his hips as he looked over the room.<p>

Evan carried his duffel bag and laid it on his new bed and sat down on the edge of it. He knew that would have to get used to the hospital and the people who inhabited it as well. He couldn't help the loneliness he felt creep up on him as he sat in the room.

"Um, Shawn?" Evan asked shyly as he twiddled with his thumbs nervously on his lap.

"Hmm?" The older man hummed as he moved his gaze to the younger man.

"Are some of the other people bad? I mean," Evan sighed again as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, "Do you think I will be able to make new friends here?"

"Well," Shawn chuckled awkwardly, "I think you will be able to, but some of your new friendships will be hard to maintain with all their unique 'life challenges', you know?"

Evan nodded in response, still a bit unsure of what Shawn is trying to say as the man moved towards the windows in his room. Watching as the sun finally set, it was a indication that it was almost time to sleep.

"Well it's time for bed," Shawn informed the younger man as he moved away from the window. "Get some clothes to sleep in to and I'll show you where you'll be taking your showers and all that stuff."

Evan nodded again as Shawn left the room to give him some privacy. The short man unzipped his bag and took his clothes and toiletries that he needed and put the extra clothes in the drawers that the hospital provided for him, but before he left his room he put an important framed picture on top of the dresser. He smiled sadly at it as he quietly left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Can anyone guess what is the picture?

And there will be some other slash pairings in this story too! I hope you'll like them when I get farther into the story.

Here is the second chapter everybody! I hope everyone is liking my story! Remember to write me a review if you want to see another chapter, it will take a while because of school and homework and such. And may I also add that Friday coming up is my 18th birthday, woohoo! :D And again, giving me a review = to new chapter! Tell me what you guys & gals think of it please! :-) _**  
><strong>_


End file.
